Fiona, the crazy haired killing machine
by BL-Eclipse
Summary: Van and the others go on a vacation, Fiona not thinking straight uses something besides Gel. Find out how much trouble her hair causes on thier journey.


This fic is a out of proportion so don't go flaming me saying that its stupid.  
  
Van: its been so long since since I destroyed the deathsaurer. I guess it's about time we take a holiday to the beach.  
Irvine: good idea Van!  
Moonbay: Come to think of it we could take a break.  
Fiona: and we could use the excercise  
Van: Is thomas coming?  
Irvine: Nah! He had some important work to catch up on *he says sarcastically*.  
Van: Alright, then it's agreed, we'll get ready then we'll head towards the beach.  
Fiona: K.  
*everybody heads there own way to get ready*  
*5 o'clock pm*  
*only Van has arrived*  
Van: what's taking them so long?  
*the other arrive in a red sports convertable*  
Van: ^_~ it took you guys long enough.  
Fiona: I know! raven lent his sport car.  
Van: since when does raven have a sports car.  
Fiona: i don't know i think its whenhe got a loan from the bank.  
Van: Whatever I don't care, lets just get in the car and go before the suns sets.  
*everybody gets in the car Van and Irvine sit in the back while Moonbay drives and fiona sits next to her*  
Van: hey moonbay, isn't it a little strange how we guys always sit in the back.  
Moonbay: you've forgotten our agreement haven't you Van.  
Van: what agreement?  
Moonbay: don't you know, i rent the car while, but you have to let us sit in the front.  
Van: I said that *looks confused scratches his head*  
*moonbay play the recorded tape*  
"okay Van i rent the car but you have to let us sit in the front, Okay Van". "Whatever Moonbay"  
*Van looks surprised*  
Van: i can't believe you actually taped that, what kinda person are you!  
Moonbay: a clever person, unlike some people! ^_^  
*irvine screams and says*  
Irvine: ARE YOU GONNA GO OR WHAT!!!  
Moonbay: Okay, Okay!  
*Moonbay stars the car and drives*  
Fiona: do you have any music we can listen too.  
Moonbay: I've got Sk8er Boi.  
Van: What! No any thing but that song, my sister plays that everyday!  
Irvine: what are you talking about Van, it can't e that bad.  
Van: please kill me! *groans*  
*Moonbay puts on the song*  
*the tunes come up*  
*Both Moonbay and Fiona sing the song*  
Fiona: he was a boy!  
Moonbay: and she was a girl!  
Fiona: Can i make it anymore obvious! toot, toot, toot!  
Van: MY EARS, WHY CAN'T I JUST GO DEAF!!!!!!!  
Irvine: you're right Van  
*fiona starts moving her head to the music*  
*Her big hair hits Moonbay in the ear and her long pig tail hits van in the eye*  
Moonbay: Owww!  
Van: ouch, my eye!  
*she continues to do this*  
Van: ow, ow, ow stop it fiona you're giving me a black eye*  
Moonbay: ouch, ouch, ouch My ears are ringing  
*Van srceams*  
Van: MOONBAY STOP THE TAPE!!!!  
Moonbay: What???  
Van: STOP THE TAPE!!!  
Moonbay: stop the what???  
*Van goes up to her ear*  
Van: THE TAPE!!!!  
Moonbay: Oh the tape!!!  
*stops the tape*  
*Fiona stops bobing her head to the music*  
Van: thank you!  
Irivne: thankyou, my ears feel so much better!  
Van: FIONA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!  
Moonbay: He's right fiona!!!  
Fiona: What did i do!  
Van: Just look at my eye!  
Fiona: oh sorry  
*puts her fingers on her mouth*  
Fiona: i didn't mean to do it, it was the music  
Van: Moonbay, just promise me that you'll never put sk8er boi on ever again.  
Moonbay:I hear you loud and clear Van. *chucks tape away*  
Irvine:How much longer Moonbay, it's so boring.  
Van: lucky for you, Hey Irvinedo you want sit here next time.  
Moonbay: No he's driving next time.  
Irvine: No i'm not doing anything.  
*Van gives a deep groan*  
Moonbay: Hey you guys were here!  
Irvine: finally!  
  
*at the beach*  
Van: how about a game of beach volleyball?  
Moonbay: No way Van I came here to get a Tan and that's what i'm doing.  
Van: Irvine, Fiona!  
Irvine: nope, im' going for a long swim.  
Fiona: I'll play wiht you Van.  
Van: alright Fiona!  
*Van and Fiona start playing beach volleyball*  
Van: you know Fiona, it won't be easy to beat me!  
*starts by hitting the ball in the air.*  
*fiona jumps and her pig tail fly towards Van and hits him in the eye.  
Van: Owww!, Not again.  
Fiona: yay!, im' beating Van  
Van: you 'beat' me alright!  
*Van gets a black eye*  
*7 o'clock sunset*  
*everbody packs up and prepare to leave*  
Fiona: Van, i'm sorry, my hairs not usually like this.  
Van: what do you mean.  
Fiona: just before I left left I tried this conditioner, but it turned out to be Wax!  
Van: Fiona!!!!!!!!  
Fiona: I'm sorry Van!  
Van: That's okay Fiona  
*kisses her on the cheek*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
